


Murder

by Dantaliann



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantaliann/pseuds/Dantaliann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Ryan's line of business, murder wasn't exempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: 30. Murder

With Ryan's line of business, murder wasn't exempt. And being the infamous Vagabond, it didn't bother him. 

Though, he would be lying if he said he hadn't been slaughtering many more than average as of late. 

The first person on his team to bring it up to him was Geoff. "Anything up? Noticed you've been much more violent. Well, more than usual."

"No."

"If you say so." Geoff didn't say anything more. 

Soon, however, everyone began to notice. Especially his boyfriend, Ray. 

"Please tell me what's wrong," he asked in a demanding tone. "You know you can tell me."

"...Fine. It's because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Everyone we run into on our missions are a potential threat. I just want you to be safe."

"That's...kind of sweet, in a weird way."

"I'd murder anyone for you, dear."


End file.
